If I see you in my dreams
by Vegen Isennawa
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando te das cuenta que tu mejor amigo es algo más que eso? Deseas su felicidad pero... ¿Qué sucede cuando te enteras que "su felicidad" no te incluye en sus planes? El amor es algo complicado, ¿verdad? Shonen ai .
1. Presentación

Hola a todos:

Con esta cuenta publico una historia perteneciente a Mustard, y es sobre Death Note.

Espero la disfruten.


	2. Capitulo 1

Sé lo que se siente despertarse con e nombre de esa persona en la mente a primera hora del día, sé el dolor que se siente el saber que sólo a través de mis sueños es que puedo sentir su calor,

Esta es mi historia, una de tantas patéticas historias de amor que llenan el mundo, como toda la gente sé lo que se siente enamorarse, y sé también lo que se siente que la persona sea tan cercana a mi y en una amistad de tantos años, sé también lo que se siente ser un fracasado y una basura ante los ojos de la persona que más amo… y sé lo que es todo eso en menos de dos meses.

¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Lo mismo me pregunto, nuestra amistad no tenía tintes de ser otra cosa, era lo normal, íbamos juntos a clases en la secundaria, nos escapábamos para ir a los videojuegos, comíamos hamburguesas, compartiendo la mitad a fin de mes cuando nuestras mesadas no eran suficientes para satisfacer el apetito.

Debo decir que aunque nunca pensé en ti como algo más , no sé por que mis sentimientos cambiaron , en lugar de verte como mi camarada de fugas o mi confidente, comencé a verte de manera diferente, comenzaba a notar los brillos en tu mirada y a soñar perderme en lo cobrizo de tus cabellos

Tú eras demasiado inteligente antes de que el amor te volviera un completo imbécil, deberías saber cuantas veces le agradecía a la vida por ponerte en mi camino; no me malinterpretes, aún lo sigo haciendo, pero en algunos momentos del día, reflexiono si debo bendecir o maldecir al destino por ponernos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Me senté al lado de ti en el momento en que llegaste a la escuela, nadie te prestaba atención, claro que eras atractivo, pero déjame decirte que tenías una cara de desquiciado, escuchaba comentarios en el sanitario de que parecías un loco y un demente, que te golpearían en la salida ya que tenías ideas extrañas…

No me importó, de hecho, fue gracias a esos comentarios que consideré que eras alguien muy interesante, me acerqué a ti y te dije un "hola" que no te tomaste la molestia en responder. Por un momento creí que el grupo tenía razón; pero entonces, dejaste de lado el libro que estabas hojeando y me dijiste que te daba gusto encontrar a alguien educado que se tomaba la molestia de saludar sin acosar al recién transferido

No sé como, pero en ese momento me pareciste la persona más interesante de todas las que habían en el salón. Todos parecían tan vacios en comparación contigo, estaba feliz, sabía lo que se sentía ser el nuevo en el grupo, tener que responder a preguntas estúpidas como: "Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres nuevo aquí? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?", cosas por el estilo, cuando uno es nuevo en una escuela los demás se sienten con el derecho de tratarte como el responsable de un delito, te saturan de preguntas esperando encontrar la mínima falla en tus argumentos. Agradezco a la vida el ser algo tímido y no haber tenido el valor de iniciar una conversación trivial.

- Me llamo Light. ¿Tienes nombre?

Preguntas directas, tu mirada de asesino clavándose fijamente en mi , debo admitir que me sentí como un ratón inmóvil ante una serpiente, yo era tu presa y en cierto modo me encantaba eso.

- Si, me llaman Ryuzaki.

- ¿Te llaman?- Exclamaste no muy satisfecho con mi respuesta.

- Sí,- Dije cabizbajo, - no me gusta que me digan por mi nombre.

No me hiciste más preguntas y creéme que hasta el día de hoy te agradezco eso, mi nombre da la pauta a una serie de malentendidos como te explique más tarde, pero entiende, en ese entonces éramos niños y habían cosas que no éramos capaces de explicar.

Saliste del salón dejándome solo en la banca, tomé tu libro y le dí un vistazo…

El libro no era tal, sólo era un cuaderno raramente forrado con un cuervo.

Le gusta Edgar Allan Poe, pensé y sonreí, le dí un vistazo al falso libro y vi unos de los vocetos que habías hecho en clase.

- Matar al idiota de ojeras.

No me esperaba eso, te busqué con la mirada después de leer tan "grato" mensaje, cuando finalmente te encontré en el pasillo que unía a los salones te llamé y colocando los dedos a mano de arma fingí darte un tiro moviendo los labios para decirte un mudo "kira" que inmediatamente comprendiste.

Fue la primera vez te vi sonreír.

Seguimos siendo amigos los dos años de secundaria que faltaban, cuando entramos a la preparatoria, los demás nos hacían burlas que yo no era capaz de comprender en ese entonces. Siempre estábamos juntos, tu seguías con tu mirada de asesino y yo parecía más muerto que vivo, éramos una pareja extraña, pero éramos felices.

Cuando llegó Amane al salón en el segundo año, noté que te la quedaste viendo por mucho tiempo, más del que mirabas a alguien más, me sentí orgulloso de que mi mejor amigo encontrara a alguien, Amane nos sonrío a ambos y se colocó dos filas lejos de nosotros, pero tu mirada la seguía.

Inmediatamente la rubia había llegado al salón, lanzó sonrisas a los que la rodeaban y se ganó al grupo, me quedé maravillado y más aún cuando nos sonrío a nosotros, se acercó, tomó nuestras manos y nos dijo "seamos amigos".

Nunca había visto algo así, me quedé perplejo, pero tú te quedaste como atontado, la mirabas y te ví dedicarle una sonrisa de las que sólo me dedicabas rara vez a mi.

Pasaron varios días, Misa nos trataba muy bien, reíamos juntos, íbamos a comprar comida juntos. ¡Dios! Ahora entiendo por que nos decían que parecíamos un trío; los tres siempre estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, de hecho, Misa se sentó al lado de nosotros y las clases se hicieron más divertidas, ignorábamos totalmente al profesor y nos pasábamos papeles, devolviendo una sonrisa a el emisor, éramos felices, teníamos una nueva amiga, yo la estimaba, tú la estimabas. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba.

Fue un día de tantos en los que llegó la hora del receso , noté que había algo que no me parecía, estaba feliz y molesto de que te sintieras atraído por esa chica popular.

- Me gusta Misa-san - Me dijiste mientras yo masticaba un emparedado que recién había comprado en la cafetería.

- El emparedado cayó por inercia y mi mandíbula se apretó con fuerza

- ¿estás de broma , verdad?

No me respondiste, no recuerdo bien como acabó nuestra conversación, creo que al final te dije que a mi también me parecía una persona muy agradable, y nos retiramos al salón.aún antes de que sonara el timbre de inicio de clases

De pronto nuestras conversaciones cambiaron, te sentía como a alguien distinto, cuando iniciábamos una polémica conversación y me congratulaba de tener un amigo tan inteligente, me arrastrabas el ánimo cruelmente al suelo diciéndome alguna estupidez como "el cabello de Misa es genial ,¿no crees?"o "Misa es estupenda" a lo que yo te respondía cortando drásticamente nuestra conversación con un seco "sí, es agradable".

Cuando me di cuenta del horrible sentimiento que albergaba a dentro, reflexioné, estaba celoso de que Misa te importara, en realidad te estaba acaparando y quería que sólo estuvieras conmigo; estaba siendo egoísta con la persona que más estimaba, te estaba negando tu felicidad por mi propia satisfacción

-Misa, ¿sabes? harías excelente pareja con Light- kun- le dije de pronto sin detenerme a pensar en mis actos, Misa me miró sorprendida y finalmente dio su respuesta


	3. Tales & Drinks

La ingrata puso cara de desagrado, la mirada de Light daba miedo, y sus pensamientos: terror, no era lo apropiado para una jovencita "dulce e inocente" como ella. Fue lo que trato de darme a entender, le insistí que Light- kun era una excelente persona. Pero la maldita no lo comprendió y me dijo que no insistiera, que al fin y al cabo, eran como el agua y el aceite, nunca podrían estar juntos en algo más que una amistad.

Quise partirle la cara, la estimaba y me dolía que no fuera capaz de percibir la maravillosa persona que era mi amigo. Claro, Light- kun era mucho mejor.

¡ELLA NO SE LO MERECÍA!

No tendrían por qué estar juntos. Sentí una cierta satisfacción al ver que mi amigo no estaría con alguien como ella. Pero, cuando me dí cuenta, sólo sentí una cálida sensación en mi hombro correspondiente a una mano que yo conocía muy bien

Volteé y vi a LKight-kun con la mayor tristeza en el semblante, tocó mi hombro y me dijo: "gracias, por intentarlo".

Había escuchado todo, y estaba deprimido.

Amane en el salón era agradable, nos hablaba muy bien a todos. Supuse que era algo distraída para notar las maravillas de mi amigo y decicí volverlo a intentar. Era cuestión de tiempo, no me iba a rendir. Quería ver a Light feliz, y tendría que sacrificar mi propio bienestar para lograrlo.

Pasaron algunos días desde que hablé con Amane. Light y yo platicábamos en las clases, pero no podía evitar mirar como sus ojos se dirigían a cada rato al pupitre de Misa, había dicho que lo superaría, pero todas sus acciones demostraban lo contrario.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

-¿Te sabes la verdadera historia de la sirenita?- Me dijiste una tarde de Noviembre cuando nos dirigíamos a la casa de Teru a terminar el trabajo de sociología.

Por un momento pensé que estabas loco al mencionar un cuento infantil a pesar de tener casi 17 años.

-¿La sirenita? ¿La película de Disney?- Te pregunté.

Negaste con la cabeza y mirándome fijamente , sonreíste una vez más y me dijiste: "¿Sabes L? Para escuchar hay que callar.

XoxoxoxoxoX

El trabajo fue una completa mierda. Teru tenía que cuidar a su sobrina y la llevo al cuarto de televisión, donde vio un programa "interesante" en el canal del congreso. Ese Teru, va en tercero pero nos ofreció su ayuda, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y hemos sido buenos amigos, me defendió en la primaria cuando me querían robar el almuerzo. Encima de ello me presentó a sus amigos con los que me llevo muy bien, aunque casi no los veo.

Mikami es muy simpático ya que su ideal de justicia es muy firme y desea ser abogado. Lo lamento por su pequeña sobrina, que tiene que escuchar los interminables discursos de la cámara de representantes del estado.

Ejem...

Y Light y yo tenemos que acabar el trabajo, aunque creo que el trabjo me lo ha asignado sólo a mi. Se queda con la mirada perdida haciendo rayones en su libro con el cuervo en la portada, suspira y sigue haciendo trazos.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- Me grita tratando sde acercarse a mi, cosa que no logra gracias a la mesa central.

-Ni que fuera para tanto.- le digo tratando de controlarlo.

Le doy un vistazo a la libreta "matar al de las ojeras" "trabajo de historia", derecho, "TE AMO MISA- CHAN".

Suelto la libreta, mis ojos se hacen pesados y mi cabeza da vueltas, ya lo sabía , pero creí que lo habías superado. -"Mierda".- Mascullé.

Recoges la libreta y me das una bofetada.

"¡NO VUELVAS A TOMAR MIS COSAS!"

Teru regresa y nos ve discutiendo, trata de calmarnos, pero el mal ya está hecho.

-Olvidé que tengo algo que hacer.- Miento esperando librarme cuanto antes de tan incómoda situación. Misa es mi amiga, tú eres mi amigo, quiero que sean felices. Haré lo que pueda.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Daba un recorrido sobre el brillante piso de una embarcación, de pronto me resbalaba con algo y caía al mar…

Lo último que veía era mi mano contrastando con los rayos del sol y unas burbujas de oxígeno que ahogaban mis gritos destruyendo toda esperanza de ser rescatado.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

-¿Tiene la sirenita?- Le pregunté esa mañana a Watari, el anciano responsable de la biblioteca.

Me miró entre sorprendido y nervioso. -¿Te gusta la literatura infantil? ¡Eh muchacho!

Le sonreí nerviosamente rogándole a Dios que me entregara rápido el libro para poder salir de ahí.

-Toma, es el libro favorito de mi nieta.- Argumentó, entregándome un ejemplar colorido que carecía del sello de la biblioteca.

Lo mire extrañado y traté de devolvérselo, pero él negó con la cabeza. -Mi nieta murió y me pidió que le diera este libro a la persona que disfrutara tanto esta historia como ella.

No supe que decirle, recuerdo que le agradecí y salí de ahí. El señor Watari me había ayudado cuando nos pedían una investigación, pero no sabía nada de su nieta. Tomé el preciado ejemplar en mis manos y en lugar de asistir a la clase me fui a la azotea y comencé a leer.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

-_Cuidado! ¡El mar...! - En vano la Sirenita gritó y gritó._

_Pero sus gritos, silenciados por el rumor del viento, no fueron oídos, y las olas, cada vez más altas, sacudieron con fuerza la nave. Después, bajo los gritos desesperados de los marineros, la arboladura y las velas se abatieron sobre cubierta, y con un siniestro fragor el barco se hundió. La Sirenita, que momentos antes había visto cómo el joven capitán caía al mar, se puso a nadar para socorrerlo. Lo buscó inútilmente durante mucho rato entre las olas gigantescas. Había casi renunciado, cuando de improviso, milagrosamente, lo vio sobre la cresta blanca de una ola cercana y, de golpe, lo tuvo en sus brazos. _

El sueño extraño volvió a mi mente, mis manos , el sol, el agua hasta el fondo. ¿Por qué Light kun lo había mencionado de pronto? La sirenita de Disney no tenía nada que ver con el libro. Había visto la película antes de venir en la escuela y recordaba las imágenes en mi cabeza, pero era totalmente diferente a lo que me hacía sentir este libro.

_Al caer la noche, la Sirenita, angustiada por haber perdido para siempre a su amado, subió a cubierta. Recordando la profecía de la hechicera, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida y a desaparecer en el mar. Procedente del mar, escuchó la llamada de sus hermanas:_

_-¡Sirenita! ¡Sirenita! ¡Somos nosotras, tus hermanas! ¡Mira! ¿Ves este puñal? Es un puñal mágico que hemos obtenido de la bruja a cambio de nuestros cabellos. ¡Tómalo y, antes de que amanezca, mata al príncipe! Si lo haces, podrás volver a ser una sirenita como antes y olvidarás todas tus penas.  
Como en un sueño, la Sirenita, sujetando el puñal, se dirigió hacia el camarote de los esposos. Mas cuando vio el semblante del príncipe durmiendo, le dio un beso furtivo y subió de nuevo a cubierta. Cuando ya amanecía, arrojó el arma al mar, dirigió una última mirada al mundo que dejaba y se lanzó entre las olas, dispuesta a desaparecer y volverse espuma._

El libro me producía escalofríos. Seguí leyendo y me sentía en cierto modo como la protagonista de la historia. Cursi y patético es decirlo pero así lo sentí yo entonces. Cuando llegué al final no pude contener una lágrima.

_Oyéronse de nuevo en el buque los cantos de alegría: vio al Príncipe y a su linda esposa mirar con melancolía la espuma juguetona de las olas. La Sirenita, en estado invisible, abrazó a la esposa del Príncipe, envió una sonrisa al esposo, y en seguida subió con las demás hijas del viento envuelta en una nube color de rosa que se elevó hasta el cielo._

La sirenita estaba muerta, la pareja era feliz, yo no podía estar celoso. Comprendía finalmente que para mi Light- kun no era sólo un amigo. Con el paso del tiempo había llegado a amarlo, y por eso no dude más.

-Amane, tengo que hablar contigo

Charlamos unas horas acompañados de una deliciosa taza de café expresso para mi y un capuchino para ella. Finalmente me dijo que consideraba que Light no era tan malo , pero que aún le daba miedo.

Dediqué no sé cuanto tiempo en hablar con light y lograr que su mirada dejase de ser tan tétrica, comenzó a vestir mejor y a mejorar sus notas.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que mis esfuerzos habían dado resultado, lo descubrí cuando, al regresar del baño, los vi besarse en la escalera.

Y en múltiples ocasiones más, besos aquí, besos en la cafetería, besos en el salón, se besaban frente a mi pero yo fingía que no me importaba, había hecho feliz a Light.

Era feliz, había logrado lo que deseaba, le había sido útil a mi mejor amigo, había hecho que mis dos mejores amigos fueran felices, debería estar feliz por ello.

¡Mierda! No era feliz.

Me fastidiaba que me restregaran su felicidad en la cara, me dolía ver a la persona que amaba con otra, me dolía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cada que trataba de hablar con Light- kun me salía con algún comentario fuera de lugar sobre lo interesante que era Amane y cosas por el estilo, hablaba con Misa y me decía que Light- kun besaba muy bien.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo se acrecentaba la sensación de que había algo en el mundo que no encajaba.

Y ese algo era yo.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Teru nos invitó a una fiesta a su casa, sólo fuimos hombres, tomamos, reímos, hicimos desmadre y medio. Con el alcohol encima mi timidez desapareció y me atreví a preguntarle a Light.

–¿si no hubieras conocido a Amane con quien habrías salido?

Light se dio cuenta que el alcohol era quien hablaba y no yo, pero aún no sé por que me respondió

-Si no hubiese conocido a mi querida Misa, habría salido con Takada.

La respuesta me caló la sangre. Los demás concordaban: Takada era una de las más guapas de la escuela, y cualquiera quería salir con ella, se esforzaba mucho en la escuela pero yo sentía que no era muy inteligente. Me sorprendía que mi Light se fijara en chicas con poca materia gris.

-¿Por qué?- Me atrevía a preguntar.

-Es bonita.- Me respondió algo enfadado por mis preguntas. Me tapo con una cobija y me pidió me durmiera para que no siguiera actuando extraño. Pero para mi no era suficiente.

-¡¿POR QUÉ A ELLA Y NO A MI?!- Le grité levantándome del sofá y tirando las sábanas al piso. Los amigos de Teru nos miraron sorprendidos a Light y a mi, querían ver las reacciones de ambos. El colmo fue Teru que tiró su cerveza al escucharme.

-Calma L, estás muy tomado, no le hagas caso Light-kun. Es el efecto del alcohol.- Argumentó tratando de tranquilizarnos como siempre que Light y yo iniciábamos en una discusión.

-No te metas.- Fue todo lo que le dije a Teru y volví la mirada a Light. -¡YO TE AMO!¿DIME POR QUE A ELLA SÍ LA AMAS Y A MÍ NO?

Si hubiésemos podido cortar el silencio, creo que ni con una moto sierra habría sido posible. Parecía que estábamos en un entierro, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero yo quería una respuesta.

Ví el color rojo cubrir las mejillas de Light, apretó el puño con fuerza y me dio la respuesta que ya sabía pero que prefería ignorar -¡POR QUE ERES HOMBRE, CON UN CARAJO!¡MIERDA L! ¡NO SÉ QUE TE PASA!

Nuevamente el silencio… El odiado silencio.

Creía que todo saldría como en una tonta película romántica. Que, al final te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos y de los sacrificios que había enfrentado por ti. Que, en ese entonces me tomarías en tus brazos y te arrepentirías de no haberte dado cuenta antes ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo desearía que hubiese sido así!

Lamentablemente, tengo que aguantar el ver tu afecto dirigido a otra persona. Debo soportar el ver como la besas frente a mi y fingir que nada pasa. Sólo en mi sueños todo es posible: me abrazas, me besas y somos felices; misa no existe, y tú y yo estamos juntos.

Tengo que esperar el momento de dormir para que ello ocurra, para poder verte en mis sueños y alejarme de esta pesadilla llamada realidad.


	4. Tears in Heaven

Saliste de la habitación llevando tu chamarra contigo ... Recogiste tus llaves que yacían sobre la mesa. Teru iba atrás de ti tratando de convencerte que todo se había tratado de un malentendido a causa de la borrachera, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no era así.

Sentí una embriagante sensación de calidez en mi espalda y hombros , la manta que me habías puesto hace unos instantes ahora cubría todo mi cuerpo dándome la apariencia de un pequeño desprotegido, volteé para agradecerle el gesto a la persona que estaba a mi lado, un chico rubio vestido con un atuendo negro y una expresión de asesinato que me brindó animos con tres palabras: la cagaste nenaza. Me dijo mirándome con un aire de superioridad.

De ahí en fuera, no recuerdo nada más de lo ocurrido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Mi cabeza se sentía cual si una manada de elefantes hubiese bailado rock toda la noche, mi boca parecía desierto y mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como si fuera de un muerto. La luz del sol penetró en mis parpados cerrados llenando mi visión de una tonalidad rojiza, mi cabeza no podía traer de vuelta lo que fuere que trataba de recordar, creo que era algo importante.

Froté mi rostro con aquella suave sensación, me levanté como pude, sobando mi cabeza con una de mis manos y apoyándome en el sillón con la otra. ¿Estaba durmiendo al lado de un sofá?

¡Un momento! Esta es la casa de Teru...

¡Ah! Ya recuerdo. Hicimos una fiesta o algo así, vinieron sus amigos de curso y Light.

Tomé la manta y la acaricié a mi piel, sentía algo confortable en ella, volteé a ver si en el otro sofá estaba su cuerpo, la última vez que tomamos cada quien se adueñó de un sofá. Teru se quedó la cama , Mello el futón y Matt durmió en la bañera.

La manta era cálida.

Caminé un poco y tropecé con algo que parecía ser una lata de cerveza. ¿Había estado tomando? Más latas en el piso me dieron la respuesta, latas tiradas a todo lo largo de la alfombra, cerca de donde yo descansaba.

Vi una silueta en el sillón cercano, era un cuerpo sin duda, cubierto totalmente por una cobija y dos chamarras... Me acerqué a él y lo destape pensando que era Light, pero lamentablemente no lo era.

¡¿Quién coño eres tú?

Había algo en esa persona que se me hacía familiar, era uno de los amigos de Teru, de hecho conforme lo veía lo recordaba, él y yo estuvimos bebiendo toda la noche... Después de eso, mi cabeza volvió a doler...

-Eh... ¿Tienes resaca nenaza?

¿Por qué me llamaba de esa manera? ¡Mierda! Si no estuviera tan afectado por la borrachera de anoche le daría una paliza. ¡¿Nenaza?!¿Se ha visto el cabello este travesti? Pensé y caí a la mullida alfombra.

Son las doce del día. Menos mal que es sábado, y es el día en el que la madre de Teru se va al templo a hacer los arreglos florales.

Veo a una segunda persona salir del baño, posee una toalla que le cubre de la cintura a las rodillas y otra en su cabeza. Definitivamente no es Teru, a no ser que Teru se halla hecho un cambio radical en el cabello sin avisarnos.

-¡¿Tú quien eres?!- Le pregunté.

Él sólo sonrió, y dirigió la vista a la persona que se encontraba en el sofá.  
- Mello, creo que nuestro amigo le entró duro a la borrachera anoche.- Comentó cínicamente mirándome y sonriendo.  
- ¡Cállate!- Le ordené aventándole una de las chamarras que tenía el otro sujeto, lamentablemente fallando el tiro.  
-¡Hey amigo! Si te das una ducha puede que tus reflejos no sigan siendo los de un alcohólico.- Agregó mientras se secaba en cabello.  
Tenía razón, no podía enojarme de que me pusiera tal apodo ya que para superar mi depresión había estado bebiendo toda la noche. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Por que ni siquiera podía recordarlo?  
Teru salió de la cocina y miró la lamentable escena que había en la sala. Tres de sus amigos busca pleitos habíamos tomado tanto que no pudimos ir a nuestras casas y tuvimos que quedarnos en su casa de improviso.  
Me hizo unas señas pidiéndome acudir con él. Me levanté, agarrándome a todo lo que tuviera cerca, aunque fuera el friki pelirrojo (del cual, por cierto, casi le tiro la toalla ), no quería caer y cuando llegue a la cocina vi a Teru con un toque maternal, moviendo afanosamente el pie y dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué? - Le pregunté sin mucho ánimo de recibir un reproche por algo que ni siquiera recordaba.

-¿Cómo qué? ¡Dios, L! ¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?

-Perdona.- Le dije cortantemente, pero la resaca no me permite recordar. -Mira Teru, si rompí algo de tu casa lo siento, pero te lo pagaré.

Los ojos de Teru se abrieron como platos , y dejó caer lo que sea que estuviera sosteniendo. Corrió hacia mi y me agarró de los hombros sacudiéndome y haciendo que mi estómago se sintiera revuelto. -¿En serio no lo recuerdas?

-Si lo recordara, lo que fuera que sea, no tendría valor para verte a los ojos- Le respondí implorando dejase de agitarme.  
Me soltó alejándose de mi, me dió la espalda y entonces susurró: Entonces no recuerdas que te le declaraste ayer a Light...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-¡¿QUE , QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!  
Ahora todo cuadraba, el por que me había insultado Mello, el por que había tomado para tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Ahora yo era el que sacudía a Teru en espera de una respuesta. - ¡Mierda, Teru!Dime como respondió.

Teru sólo guardó silencio y me acarició la cabeza. - ¿sabes L? Desde que te conocí he tratado de ser como el hermano mayor que no tuviste. ¿No pudiste decírmelo antes, en lugar de hacer el alboroto de ayer?  
-¡¿Que caso tendría que te lo hubiera dicho?! ¡¿Habrías hecho que él me amara?! - Le respondí a gritos haciendo que los otros dos entraran a la cocina a ver que sucedía.  
- No, no pude haber hecho que te amara. Pero te habría advertido para que no sufrieras. - Me respondiste y saliste, empujando a los dos metiches, dejándome solo y desconsolado.

La has vuelto a cagar.- Las palabras de Mello resonaban en mi mente sin poder sacármelas. Y lo peor de todo es que tenían toda la razón.

Xoxoxoxox

Teru y yo no hablamos en lo que quedó del aquél fin de semana, algo raro ya que siempre estábamos en comunicación, ya fuera por vía mesenger o teléfono; o simplemente, yendo a la casa del otro. Parecíamos hermanos, en efecto. Cuando murió mi hermano gemelo yo era muy pequeño, no recuerdo gran cosa pero quedar como el hijo único es algo muy doloroso y triste.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Lunes por la mañana. No quiero ir a la escuela, no tendré el valor de ver a Light a los ojos. Más bien, no quiero verlo, por favor.  
Tocan el timbre y veo que es Teru con sus dos amigos, el güero grosero y el pelirrojo mascota. No les abriré, no tengo por que abrirles.

-¡Oh! Pasen chicos. ¡Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hijo con sus trabajos de la escuela! - Comenta una voz femenina en el primer piso.

Mi madre...  
La engañamos para que creyera que estaríamos todo el fin de semana en la casa de Teru haciendo el trabajo de sociología (el cual, por cierto, ya habíamos acabado dos semanas antes). No me enorgullezco de ello, ella confía mucho en Teru, lo toma como un ejemplo que yo debería de seguir. Mi madre y la madre de Teru se conocen desde que él y yo nos conocimos en la escuela elemental, y desde entonces siempre tenemos que tener cuidado con los comandos paramaternales.

Llegan los tres como arpías y levantan las cobijas de mi cama, encontrando sólo almohadas, checan abajo de la cama. Menos mal no fui tan tonto como para esconderme ahí.

Mi armario sólo se abre con llave y estoy seguro que ellos no podrán conseguirla, creerán que no estoy y se irán como perros, con la cola entre las patas.

Uno de ellos se subió en una silla y checó la parte de arriba de mi armario, donde me escondía

-Te encontré.- Me dijo el rubio que me dirigía una cálida mirada de asesinato.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

El pelirrojo iba a decir por la respira, pero el rubio lo interrumpió, mirándome sardónicamente y diciendo: por que un nenaza como tú no tiene ni siquiera el valor para salir del armario.

Bueno, creo que salí de mi escondite y le patée la cara. Matt, o como quiera que se llamase el friki de los lentes, se mantuvo al margen de la pelea. Teru fue quien, como siempre, trató de separarnos.

No sé como pero Teru siempre logra que las cosas se resuelvan de un modo u otro, creo que en futuro será un excelente abogado.

Llegamos a la escuela, Light estaba besando a Misa, fingí que no me importaba. Los salude a ambos como hacía desde siempre , pero sentí las miradas de recelo.

Claro que no me esperaba un "hey L cómo has estado. Misa, ¿sabías que L es homosexual y se me declaró en una fiesta? Y que luego ella me sonriera y respondiera algo como: ¡ay! Me alegra que hayas tratado de ligarme a mi novio.

¡¡NO!! ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! Pero tampoco me esperaba una reacción tan fría , hice lo más prudente: tomar asiento y hacer como que nada ocurría.

Fue un día insoportable, los escuchaba compartir fluidos durante los descuidos de los maestros. ¿Alguien sabe lo grato que es escuchar a la persona que más amas compartir salía con alguien que comienzas a detestar? Espero que no, te dan ganas de interrumpir y decirle: "Oye perra, por favor lo amo y por eso te uní a él. No me lo restriegues en la cara". Me sentía estúpido por haberlos reunido.

Llegó la hora de receso, caminé por toda la escuela hasta que me encontré a Teru , quien tomaba su único alimento… Una taza de café (que al fin y al cabo no sé si sea alimento pero es lo único que ingiere en clases).

-L, ven aquí- Me llamó del mismo modo que alguien llama a un gatito.

Acudía a él , me tomó del hombro y nuevamente con ese tono paternal me susurró: Si me hubieras dicho antes pude haberte ayudado.

No comprendía a que se refería. En lo que a mi concernía sabía perfectamente que Teru no era gay. De hecho, había terminado con su novia hace dos meses, era un ejemplo. ¿Gay? ¡Por favor! ¿Teru? Mi mente divagaba. ¿A qué se refería con eso de poder ayudarme? ¿Acaso iba a hacer que Light me amara? Creo que no.

- L - Interrumpió mis pensamientos. - Yo ya sabía que Light era homofóbico.

Aquella palabra nuevamente, cuando iba en la secundaria no significaba nada para mi, pero ahora representaba una discriminación que no era capaz de comprender. Representaba un mundo lleno de prejuicios que hacía que no importaba como fueras, la simple palabra servía como tu etiqueta haciéndote infeliz de por vida.

Saliendo de clases me quedé vagando por la escuela, no quería llegar a mi casa, no quería estar en ninguna otra parte más que recostado en el pasto del patio posterior. Desde que había entrado a la preparatoria aquél había sido el lugar secreto de light y mío; aquél donde estábamos lejos de los idiotas que te empujaban en el descanso, lejos de los imbéciles que jugando fútbol te arrojaban el balón intencionalmente a la cara, aunque no tan lejos de las porristas , era un buen lugar.

Y en ese preciso lugar estaban y Light y Misa, recostados en el césped, con un beso que parecía apasionado y violento, seguramente aquél beso llegaría a alago más ese mismo día. Pero yo no quería averiguarlo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Creo que una semana pasó desde aquello. No fui a clases. Teru me llamó por teléfono infinidad de veces. Light parecía no acordarse de mi existencia. No lo culpo, a lo mejor si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, yo también me habría asustado de saber que tengo un amigo desviviéndose por mi.

Al cuarto día de mi ausencia, Teru vino a mi casa, sonsacándome de salir, fuimos a su casa y me quedé toda la noche ahí sin decir una sola palabra , él no me presionó para saber la historia o el qué había ocurrido, sólo estuvo ahí. Escuchando mi silencio.

Medité, después de haber estado en su casa. Al regresar a la escuela me volé la segunda clase para acudí a la "azotea" a pensar, un lugar por demás trillado, en todos los animes salían tumbados mirando al cielo. Por alguna extraña razón deseé hacer lo mismo, subí al techo, me aferré con cuidado y en un dos por tres ya estaba hasta la cima del edificio con los pies balanceándose al abismo.

- ¡¡¡NO TE AVIENTES!!! - Gritó el profesor de inglés al verme en dicho lugar. Sonreí ante la simple idea. ¿Suicidarme? ¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?!

Agité los pies cual si estuviera en un río, aquella situación me parecía divertida, el maestro de inglés me había dado una interesante idea. ¿Caería pronto?¿Dolería?¿Iría al cielo? Y si la respuesta era "sí", ¿seguiría siendo el mismo?

Quise intentarlo pero entre toda la gente aterrada que me contemplaba en el suelo había alguien con sincera preocupación: Teru.

Al momento de bajarme me citaron en la dirección, la multitud de curiosos se había dispersado, cuando sentí una bofetada que me volteó el rostro.

- ¡IMBÉCIL!

Nuevamente era Teru, sus ojos rojizos, me indicaban que realmente había estado preocupado, casi me arrepentí de mi estúpida actitud, en una parte me daba gusto que alguien se halla preocupado por mi. Pero, ¿y Light? ¿Acaso le había importado? O a lo mejor le era más importante faltar a clases para follarse a su novia idiota. Me sentí molesto.

Entonces el rostro se lleno de lágrimas. ¿Preocupación?¿Miedo?¿Ira? Sea lo que fuere, Teru me estaba abrazando y lloraba. - "Eres mi familia".- Susurró. -"No me preocupes así".

Entonces comprendí que mis penas estaban afectando también a Teru; mi amigo de la infancia lloraba cual si fuese un niño pequeño. Le devolví el abrazo, dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda.

Siempre había estado presente dándome su apoyo, mostrándose fuerte aún cuando el fallecimiento de su padre y la falta de atención de su madre lo destrozaran por dentro, ahí estaba él , sonriéndome y buscando una solución a los problemas .

Pero aquél día fue la primera ocasión en la que lo vi llorar.

¿El cielo? ... El cielo puede esperar...

_TIME CAN BRING YOU DOWN, TIME CAN BEND YOUR KNEES_  
_TIME CAN BREAK YOUR HEART, HAVE YOU BEGGING PLEASE..._

_BEYOND THE DOOR THERE´S PEACE I´M SURE_  
_AND I KNOW THERE´LL BE NO MORE TEARS IN HEAVEN..._

_WOULD YOU KNOW MY NAME_

_IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?_  
_WOULD IT BE THE SAME_  
_IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?_  
_I MUST BE STRONG AND CARRY ON_  
_´CAUSE I KNOW I DON´T BELONG HERE IN HEAVEN._

EL TIEMPO PUEDE ABATIRTE,

EL TIEMPO PUEDE DOBLAR TUS RODILLAS

EL TIEMPO PUEDE ROMPER TU CORAZÓN,

HACERTE SUPLICAR POR FAVOR...

MÁS ALLÁ DE LA PUERTA HAY PAZ,

ESTOY SEGUROY SÉ QUE ALLÍ NO HABRÁ MÁS LÁGRIMAS ¿SABRÍAS MI NOMBRE SI TE VIERA EN EL CIELO?

¿SERÍA LO MISMOSI TE VIERA EN EL CIELO?

DEBO SER FUERTE Y SEGUIR ADELANTE_PORQUE SÉ QUE MI LUGAR NO ESTÁ AQUÍ EN EL CIELO..._


	5. Rant

Die die die my darling!!!! Don't utter say a word

Die die die my darling, I'll be seeing you, I'll be seeing you…. IN HELL!!!

¿De odio al amor hay solo un paso?

¿Será largo?

¿Será corto?

Entonces… ¿De la amistad al amor el paso es aún más corto?.

No lo sé , me encantaría saberlo. Me encantaría comprender como funciona el complejo mecanismo de amor- odio en los seres humanos.

Odio a la persona que amo. ¿O amo a la persona que odio? Ya ni sé. Tantas cosas han pasado que ya ni sé que debo pensar.

¿Alguien podría ayudarme? Ya no quisiera seguir siendo una carga para Teru, no puedo seguir envolviéndolo en mis problemas; es como mi hermano y no le puedo hacer eso. ¡Maldita sea!¡Si tan sólo lograse despejar mi mente! Creo que si fuera un androide o algo así no tendría estos problemas; podría reemplazar mi corazón y ya no soportar eso ¿Dónde firmaría el contrato?

- ¿Sr. Lawliet?

Sí, sería maravilloso. Conseguiría piezas de repuesto y "¡Zas! ¡Adiós problemas!"

- Sr Lawliet.

Siento un codazo y una voz conocida me saca de mi mundo de fantasía.

- Sr Lawliet, ¿tiene algún problema con mi clase?

Ahora reacciono, el grupo me mira con extrañeza, el maestro está enfadado y muerde su labio inferior el cual no está del todo cubierto por su denso bigote.

¿Algún problema? ¿Problema? !PROBLEMA! Esa palabra no deja de resonar en mi mente. ¿Problema? ¿Tendrá alguna idea de lo que estoy pasando? ¡No! Realmente a nadie le importa, para ellos sólo soy el buen estudiante, aquél que debe ser envidiado por alcanzar los mejores promedios; no es mi culpa que ellos se esfuercen demasiado pero no tengan un criterio; a ellos no les importa si el día de mañana me muerto, me miraban ese día en la azotea como deseando que en realidad me tirase. ¿Eso es un problema?¿Eso es algo que podrá comprender el maestro Fujutsuki? No, creo que él sólo se conformará si le doy una respuesta más o menos copiada del libro de texto y ya.

- Sr. Lawliet, si no piensa responder la pregunta salga del salón.

No me interesa llamar demasiado la atención, mejor le respondo y me quito de problemas.

- ¡Ah! Si era la 19. ¿Verdad? - Abro el libro rápidamente escuchando algunas risas a mi alrededor.

- Salga del salón.

- ¿Eh?¿Era esa o no?

- ¡Salga del salón!

Mierda; me ha sacado.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Light viene atrás de mi, me defiende ante el profesor y las miradas inquisitivas de los estudiantes, les comenta que he tenido uno que otro problema, que pronto estaré bien, y después de ello pone una cara que logra convencer a todo el grupo, incluyendo al escéptico y difícil maestro Fujutsuki.

- Está bien, puede sentarse pero que sea la última vez.

Lo miro agradecido y luego miro a Light. Me sorprende, realmente aprecio lo que ha hecho por mi. La clase inicia, el profesor retoma el tema y me doy cuenta que el enfado fue por que saqué el libro de biología en lugar del de economía.

Pasa un momento y le mando un papel a Light con una sola palabra: "¡Gracias!"

Él sonríe y me lo devuelve contestado: "No te preocupes. Lamento haberte juzgado tan mal. Eres mi amigo y siempre estaré para apoyarte."

-¡¿A QUÉ HORAS PIENSA SALIR DEL SALÓN?- El maestro agita el pie impacientemente, amenazando retomar su clase al momento de mi salida.

¡Mierda! Me quedé fantaseando en la puerta, realmente esperaba que pasara eso. ¿Por qué demonios no pasó?¡Maldita sea! Light sigue mandándose papelitos con Misa y dejó que a mi me cargar a la fregada; finge que no me conoce y me ignora ahorita que estoy en problemas ¿Por qué no podrá ser como el Light de mis sueños?¡MALDITA REALIDAD!¡MALDITOS DESVARÍOS!

_Die die die my darling!!!! Don't utter say a word/_

_Muere, muere, muere cariño, no digas ni una sola palabra._

_Die die die my darling, I'll be seeing you, I'll be seeing you…. IN HELL!!!_

_Muere, muere, muere cariño; te estaré viendo, te estaré viendo … En el infierno!!!_

Es una canción. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Este es el salón de música, los ensayos son terminado clases; no me sorprende que ahorita lo haya usado una banda para ensayar, su estilo de música es un cover de Metallica, algo muy diferente a la música folclórica que pide la escuela a los diversos talleres de rondalla y banda.

Ese elegante estribillo proviene de una voz aterciopelada que capta inmediatamente mi atención, procuro acercarme sigilosamente y trepar a uno de los árboles para poder observar desde una ventana. ¿Habrá una banda de rock en nuestra escuela tan conservadora?¡Bueno!¡Tengo que verlo!

Ahora me sorprende más; ya que la bandas que yo he visto generalmente tiene varios integrantes. En este caso sólo hay una persona a dentro, es el vocalista y guitarrista; debo admitir que tiene talento para no perderse con la canción, para lograr los acordes sin descuidar el canto, y luego que le da una entonación que es genial.

Ya sé, observaré en silencio… No creo que le incomode, además no creo que se de cuenta.

El chico viste el unirme con ciertas modificaciones: en primera no lleva el saco ni la camisa blanca; en segunda sustituyó el pantalón azul marino por uno negro y la playera por una de la misma tonalidad… No alcanzo a ver su cara, una maldita tabla cubre mi campo de visión, tal vez si la retiro…

- ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?

Mierda, no sabía que me iba a caer con todo y la tabla que estaba moviendo, los acordes se detuvieron y alcancé a escuchar una voz conocida.

Alguien sale, yo quisiera moverme, pero mis piernas no me responden… siento un sabor raro en la boca.. creo que en la caída me tragué algo de polvo o un bicho… PUAJ, ¡Maldición! Mi idea de observar en silencio se desplomó en el piso igual que yo.

Me acuerdo del programa que vi el otro día sobre los osos… Si me finjo muerto, probablemente la persona se vaya dejándome en paz; no sé si funcione pero con los golpes que tengo a lo mejor lo cree.

Aflojo totalmente el cuerpo y reprimo cualquier sensación de dolor, abro un ojo antes de que él esté lo suficientemente cerca para saber mi condición.

Grita algo que no entiendo. pero no puedo interrumpir mi actuación.

El chico se quedó pasmado por unos instantes al igual que yo, sostuvo fuertemente su guitara eléctrica me contempló y pude ver el cabello largo, que retozaba juguetonamente en sus orejas y antes de llegar a sus hombros. Esos ojos azules y una coloración rojiza que casi era del mismo color que su guitarra.

Se acercó más y más , entonces impulsivamente cerré los ojos, dejó de amenazarme y se quedó en completo silencio; supuse que él pensaba que el golpe me había dejado inconsciente, se siguió acercando y en cuestión de segundos sentí que el aire se hacía más pesado, mi corazón se agitó al momento de sentir que seguía acortando la distancia. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de mi mentira? Latidos cada vez más y más fuertes…

De pronto sentí una calidez fundida de un aliento dulce.. Un sabor a chocolate me embriagó momentáneamente… Había algo conocido ; estaba seguro de ver a alguien comer mucho chocolate.. Estaba seguro de que esa persona correspondía a la visión que percibí unos instantes atrás…

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y me incorporé como pude.. aquello no era posible…

- ¡¿Mello?!


	6. Cada cabeza es un mundo

xoxoxoxoxoxox

L's pov

Me dí cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que me encontraba...  
No podía decir nada ya que sentía su peso sobre mi, y antes de que me diera cuenta en lugar de soltarme se aferró a mi con fuerza. No pude resistir, aquello se me hacía desagradable, podría resisitirlo. Si fuera Teru tal vez, pero sé que él solamente es mi amigo, al igual que Light.  
¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué me tengo que enamorar de mis amigos!?  
Hmm... Ahorita recuerdo.

-¡TÚ!¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

Lo empujo para que se quite de encima mío, ya suficientes problemas tengo como para tener que aguantar a este sujeto.  
-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?  
-Yo no hice nada.  
-Sí, ¡claro! Oye imbécil, ya estoy harto de que me jodas todos los días para que al mínimo descuido llegues y me beses.  
-No estabas descuidado, sólo fingías para que lo hiciera.  
-Sí, claro, no sabes el gusto con el que esperaba esto.  
De acuerdo. Antes de que pudiera seguirle reprochando me ha besado nuevamente. ¿Qué carajos tendrá en la cabeza este sujeto?¿Busca humillarme y al mínimo descuido mío me besa?¿Pero qué?

Conforme me lleno de su esencia a chocolate me doy cuenta de algo. En realidad Mello parece como un niño de primaria que se ha enamorado... Fastidia a la persona para llamar su atención, no ha madurado demasiado, y más por que, no se atreve a externar sus preferencias... lo que lo hace más complicado para él ya que en lugar de llegar directamente trató de ganarse mi odio para que yo le pusiera atención y...

¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA PSICOANÁLISIS!

Lo alejo nuevamente y ahora le doy una patada a la cara, él no alcanza a esquivarla pero sí a aventarme un puñetazo a la cara. No sé por que , pero me lleno de melancolía al recordar que una vez pelée así con Light.

-Imbécil, a la gente no se le besa así por que sí.  
-¿Y por qué no me detuviste a tiempo?

Touché, ha dado en el punto. Por estar en mis tonterías no me di cuenta de las posibles consecuencias. ¡Oh cielos, Ryuzaki! A veces si que ssbes hacerla buena.  
- ¿Y qué si no te detuve a tiempo? ¡Me tomaste desprevenido!  
Bonita excusa...  
Quiero golpearlo nuevamente, pero parece predecir mis movimientos. Baja la cabeza y alcanzo a escuchar un "no sabes cuanto te he esperado".  
-¡¿Qué demonios?!

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. El mismo Mello, que les da palizas a todos los de cuarto semestre, el mismo que siempre me jode diciéndome "nenaza", dice que me ha esperado, su expresión se nota sincera. Me acerco a él y quiero decirle algo como "Mello imbécil, deja de decir tonterías y la próxima no vengas a la escuela ebrio", o algo por el estilo. Acerco mi mano su hombro para decirle algunas palabras de aliento cuando la detiene con firmeza: "no sabes lo triste que estaba cuando pensé que te iba a suicidar".

En seguida me acordé de Teru, al cual vi llorar por primera vez, yo creía que sólo le importaba a él. Y a Light, pero aquel que consideraba mi amigo no derramó ni una lágrima por mi, es más ese día se fue a follar con su novia.. en cambio Mello, el imbécil que siempre me insultaba ... ¿Entristeció por creer que me iba a matar?

Una sonrisa se escapa, junto con una risa no tan bien disimulada, contengo las ganas de sobarme el estómago por la risa que cada vez se hace más obvia.  
Mello aún sostiene mi mano y sigue con la cabeza inclinada, yo río y quedo en silencio por una cosa que él acaba de hacer. ¿Besó mi mano?

-Hablo en serio- Me dice mirándome fijamente- Yo no sé que pienses ni sé que sientas por mí, sé que nada , pero no sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido verte sufrir por un imbécil como Yagami.

Ahora me he quedado mudo. ¿Será que enloquecí? ¿Acaso me morí por el golpe y ahora estoy en el infierno con un Mello gay en lugar del homofóbico de siempre?

No lo comprendo...

- Cuando Teru me dijo que te tenía como amigo me quedé sin palabras, ya te había visto varias veces y no pensé que fueras... ya sabes... gay; veía que te juntabas con Yagami y sencillamente no lo soportaba.  
- Oh...- Suspiré desinteresado.  
- Y entonces, el otro día mientras teníamos educación física pude husmear en los documentos de la dirección y, pues, me enteré de el número de su casa.  
- ¡Oh!- Suspiré ahora interesado.  
- Y, cuando lo tuve esperé el momento indicado y llamé... me contestó su padre.  
- ¿Para qué querías hablar a la casa de Yagami?  
- Venganza, quería amenazarlo anónimamente para que se alejara de ti... Pero me contestó su padre...  
- ... y dejaste de lado la broma.  
- No, para nada. Nunca doy un paso de atrás como te has de haber dado cuenta.  
- No te entiendo  
- Amenacé a su padre de muerte y luego le dio un paro cardiaco... Mira que el viejo era débil.  
No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ahora entendía el por qué esa semana Light faltó a clases, el travesti era el causante del malestar de su padre.  
- Ahora sí le dí un buen golpe.  
- ¿A qué se debe eso?¿No deberías estar feliz de que vengara todo lo que te hace sufrir?  
Contengo la ira, pero creo que no puedo... lo tomo de la negra sudadera para después colocar mi mano en su cuello.  
- Puede que soporte que me fastidies a mi... pero no te metas con Light.  
- ¿Por qué?- me pregunta Mello. - ¿Lo defiendes aún después de lo que te ha hecho?  
Lo golpeo en el estómago, y lo sostengo con mayor fuerza del cuello hasta que su rostro denota la falta de aire.  
- Puede que él no sienta nada por mi, pero te mataré si me entero que le haces algo,  
Trata de soltarse, pero no cuenta con que, a pesar de que parezco débil, soy muy fuerte.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES RYUZAKI?!

El pelirrojo de las gafas ha venido en su ayuda, menos mal, que si no no sabría lo que le hubiera hecho... un momento no viene solo, ese que está ahí con él es....  
- ¿Light?

Lo solté, me acerqué a la pareja que recién había llegado, el pelirrojo corrió rumbo a Mello y le preguntó si estaba bien.  
Caminé de largo y alcancé a escuchar a Light  
- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste Ryuzaki?- Me pregunta sujetándome de el saco del uniforme.  
Jalo mi saco para retirar su mano; mientras camino de largo ignorándolo.

¡Espera!- Me ordena con la esperanza de detenerme. - ¿Aún sientes algo por mi?

Xoxoxoxoxox

Teru's pov

Regreso de la cafetería, llevo un capuchino para soportar la clase del maestro Rivers. Sus clases son buenas pero se requiere estar totalmente despierto para entenderlas.

Escucho una conmoción, espero no sea una de esas tontas peleas que hacen los estudiantes, no me gusta ver que abusen de los más débiles o hagan tonterías; deberían estudiar y ser productivos para la sociedad, no estar perdiendo el tiempo golpeándose como animales.

"Puede que soporte que me fastidies a mi... pero no te metas con Light".  
- ¿Por qué?- Me pregunta Mello. - ¿Por qué lo defiendes aún después de lo que te ha hecho?  
Ryuzaki estrangula a Mello.. supongo estaría mal si interrumpo ahora, seguramente Mello se lo buscó. Ryu no es de los que usan la violencia para solucionar las cosas, dejaré que reciba su merecido.  
- Puede que él no sienta nada por mi, pero te mataré si me entero que le haces algo

¿Hablan de Light? Que extraño... Bueno. La verdad no. Conozco a mi amigo y sé que aunque el otro sea un completo idiota el lo sigue queriendo, así de sincero es el tonto de mi amigo.

Y llegó el rey de Roma, miren quien viene, Light con Matt, espera...

¿Ha tomado a Ryuzaki del brazo y le está pidiendo explicaciones?

Yagami bastardo, deja de jugar con Ryuzaki, no quiero verlo mal y mira como lo sigues jodiendo, eres peor que Mello, tu sí te lo has buscado.

Dejo mi café en una banca y me acerco a la conmoción

- ¡Espera!- Le ordena con la esperanza de detenerlo - ¿Aún sientes algo por mi?

Ahora sí se lo ha buscado...

Llego a la escena y me doy cuenta de que la mirada de Ryuzaki está triste, con un movimiento suelta a Yagami y le da un golpe a la cara.

Me quedo perplejo, no llegué a tiempo para desquitarme con Yagami, pero veo que no era necesario... Ryuzaki ya lo ha hecho.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ryu's pov

- ¿Sentir algo por ti? ¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa?

Siento mi mano caliente por los golpes que he dado hoy. Me doy cuenta que Teru ha visto todo y que acaba de llegar. No sé que decirle, él sabe que yo amo a Yagami más que a nadie, pero también sabe que no soporto que jueguen conmigo. Y ahora Light-kun se ha pasado. ¿Que si lo amo? ¿Para qué quiere saberlo? ¿Para que cuando se valla a follar con su novia sepa que alguien más lo quiere y se lamenta mientras él está tan feliz?¿para acumularme en su lista de trofeos?

Me alejo de la escena todos se me quedan viendo sorprendidos pero no me importa, me duele, me duele como no tienen idea...  
Trato de superar lo que siento, pero los veo todos los días en clase, besándose, diciéndose cosas melosas y demás... Yo estoy solo, y me restriegan su felicidad a cada rato.  
Misa se ha convertido en mi enemiga diciéndoles a todos que tiene miedo que me robe a su novio, la muy idiota, gracias a ella no tengo que lidiar solamente con lo que siento, sino con los imbéciles que, como Mello me ponían cada clase de apodo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Mello's pov

-¡Espera!- Le ordena con la esperanza de detenerlo.- ¿Aún sientes algo por mi?

Ese Yagami idiota, no lo soporto, le ha preguntado a Ryuzaki si siente algo por él , pero menos mal el lo ha golpeado... creo que el día de hoy viene demasiado violento, no es como lo conozco. Pero  
esa mirada, parece como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él.

- ¿Te lastimó Mello?

Ese tonto de Matt que sigue haciéndome preguntas y poniéndose enfrente de mi, me impide ver a Ryu, maldita sea, lo aviento para que se quite.  
- Sí claro, mira que lo fastidiabas tanto que era cuestión de tiempo, mira a Yagami, yo creía que lo amaba pero lo golpeó y ...

- ¡Oh! Si es cierto. ¿Por qué venían los dos juntos? ¿Sabían que estábamos aquí?- Me pregunto mentalmente.  
- Oye Matt, ¿Nos estaban espiando o qué demonios?

- No para nada, ejem... Bueno sí, pero no es por lo que tú crees.

Lo tomo de la sudadera y sonrío maliciosamente. - ¿Qué cosa es lo que supuestamente creo?

- Ejem... No vimos nada malo, no te preocupes, sólo que yo, me sentí mal por Ryuzaki, el otro día vi que Teru también estaba triste y pues...

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Matt?

- Convencí a Yagami de que le diera una oportunidad....


	7. Kryptonite

Light's pov

Este día han pasado muchas cosas, jamás imaginaría que el profesor de física dijera que antes de terminar el mes nos haría la evaluación... ¡Maldita sea! Y en equipos de tres. Misa necesita 9 para exentar y yo me conformo con un 7. El dilema es que de un tiempo en adelante no he puesto mucha atención a las clases, y física no es del todo mi fuerte.

La clase ha terminado y da inicio a la siguiente. Aún recuerdo la expresión con la que mi miró L al salir, parecía que quería matarme, parecía... No sé...  
¡Eso es! Con él en nuestro equipo todo saldrá bien.

Llamo a Misa para contarle la idea que acabo de tener, a ella no le agrada del todo. Pero cuando le comento que es por el bien de nuestras calificaciones acepta inmediatamente.

Voy a buscarlo. Si no mal recuerdo, ha de estar en el lugar en el que solíamos andar antes de que él saliera con... ejem... eso.  
¡Sí! Seguramente ahí lo encontraré.

- Ryu...

No era él, es este amigo de Mikami, el friki que parece cargar su videojuego hasta en el baño, el friki que siempre anda con googles y nos burlamos diciendo que parece mosca y....

- Me llamo Matt.- Responde este sujeto mirándome con una expresión de odio que no puede con ella, pero a pesar de todo me dirige una forzada sonrisa.

- !Ah! Sí. Como digas friki. ¿Has visto a....?

- ¡A TU NOVIA!¿ES ESO? ¡¿ME VAS A PREGUNTAR POR ELLA PARA IRTE DE NUEVO A FOLLAR?!

Lo tomo de la sudadera y quiero darle un puñetazo.  
Él me mira con coraje, algo dentro de mi parece romperse. ¿Acaso me hice tan predecible? No lo comprendo.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Alcanzo a preguntarle sin perderlo de vista.  
-¿Qué quiero? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Supuestamente eres inteligente, pero no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor...  
Coloca el cigarrillo que tenía en la manga de mi camisa, retiro la mano para no sufrir una quemadura, dejándolo en libertad.  
- Sé que esto no es asunto mío, pero debo decirte que con tu actitud has lastimado mucho a mis amigos, a Ryu, a Teru, y hasta Mello; el cual quiere matarte por hdp. Te lo digo, tal vez no como tu amigo pero sí como amigo de ellos. Si no quieres a Ryu esta bien, pero haz las paces con él o si no, no te garantizo que conserves tus óragnos en su lugar.

Argumento convincente... Teru odia la violencia, pero si mi riña con L hace que me cargue de enemigo a Mello, el hecho de hacer las paces me garantiza un seguro de vida.

-... Está bien friki, lo haré.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Me acaba de golpear? No lo entiendo. Este Ryuzaki está loco, creería que hace unos momentos me defendía a muerte y ahora me ha dado tremendo golpe, esto no se quedará así.

Lo tomo nuevamente de la muñeca y antes de que logre hacer algo lo miro fijamente. "Respóndeme", le digo.  
Teru viene hacia nosotros pero L le hace una señal para que se aleje, dice que esto es un asunto ente nosotros dos y qué el no debe intervenir. Veo como se muerde el labio, molesto y hace lo que L acaba de pedirle.  
No entiendo nada, el friki de las gafas me estuvo jodiendo toda una semana para que hiciera las paces con él. Y ahora que quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, me doy cuenta de que el no es el mismo que yo había conocido. Parece que en el tiempo que salí con Misa, él hubiera cambiado en una persona totalmente diferente.

- Quiero hacer las pases contigo.- Comento mientras tomo su mano, él sólo me mira como si estuviera realmente confundido, y lo entiendo. Pero la razón que me mueve es poderosa:  
yo no quiero hacer el examen final, ni quiero que mi novia lo haga, por lo que si puedo tener la ayuda de L para exentar y el loco seguirá detrás de mi, desviviéndose por ayudarme... Hmm... Es una idea genial

- Y bien. ¿Hacemos las paces?  
No me quita la vista de encima, sonríe y toma mi mano. - Sí, hagamos las paces.  
- Oh L, - Le pregunto, - ¿y no tienes resentimienios por Misa-san?  
No me dijo nada, sonrío amargamente y me dice: no me importa, al fin y al cabo Yagami-san es mi amigo. Creo que podré tolerarla.

Mi plan ha salido a la perfección: me he quitado a ese friki que hackeó mi cuenta de correo; L cuidará de nosotros y, por así decirlo, será mi guardaespaldas; y Mikami, ese tonto no podrá hacer nada en mi contra.  
Digamos que el hacer amistad con L es un seguro contra accidentes.

- Oh, gracias L. Me alegra que volvamos a ser amigos.

Vamos a nuestro salón de clases, Teru va con Mello y Matt para entrar a la próxima clase. Mello me mira con odio y yo coloco mi mano sobre el hombro de L para fastidiarlo.

-¡Maldito L! Eres un estúpido.- Grita Mello hacia donde estamos nosotros.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

L's pov

He vuelto a ser un amigo de Light, de veras que extrañaba esto, aunque Misa me ve con desagrado pero pretende llevarse bien conmigo. Me ha pedido una disculpa... No es tan mala después de todo, creo que malinterpreté todo.  
El día de hoy hemos salido a comer hamburguesas. Desde hace una semana que pasó todo el trío M no me ha dirigido la palabra. Llamé a Mikami para invitarlo pero él sólo colgó el teléfono.  
Aún así estoy con Light, soy feliz... Auqnue no me puedo quitar esa sensación de vacio...

"Mal tercio"...

Eso es lo que siento al estar con ellos. No lo comprendo, ya que al parecer haríamos las paces, al menos ese era el punto de organizar la comida el día de hoy.  
- ¿Me pasas la sal?  
¡Ah! Ahora Light me ha pedido la sal... Un momento, ¿tratará de darme un mensaje oculto? En las mil y una noches recuerdo que para no matar al enemigo tenían que estar compartiendo una comida pero que esta no debería tener sal... Así que la sal confirmaba la confianza. ¿Será eso lo que trata de decirme?

¡Maldita sea! Ahora él acerca su mano al salero, yo trato de pasarlo inmediatamente pero él ya lo ha sujetado. Misa sólo nos contempla.  
No me di cuenta de cuando es que nuestras manos se tocan, sólo siento al calidez y lo veo a los ojos, espero que él se de cuenta del error que comete y quite su mano pero me doy cuenta que sólo la sujeta.  
-¡Por Dios, quítala! - Pienso mientras escondo mi cara en el flequillo para que no se note mi sonrojo. ¿Estaré muerto y esto será el paraíso?

Por el vidrio del restaurante puedo observar a Mello. Nos mira con odio y el friki ese está con él, al que no he visto es a Teru... Me pregunto si ellos sabrán que pasa con él.  
¿No que quería que estuviera feliz? He hecho las paces con Light y ahora no me habla.

"Eres mi familia... No me preocupes así..."

Las palabras que me dijo el día que pensó que me iba a matar no salían de mi cabeza.

- Lo siento Light- kun, Misa-san, tengo que irme.

- Espera Ryu-chan, aún no te has comido tu hamburguesa.- agrega Amane tomándome de la sudadera.

- Eh... Verás, soy vegetariano... Nos vemos chicos, mañana en la escuela ejem....

Tremenda mentira les dije,y aparte salí corriendo de ahí; pero, definitivamente , lo que me incomodaba no era la sensación de mal tercio, sino el saber que he jodido mi amistad con la persona que realmente me valora. Espero que Light-kun lo entienda.

Xoxoxoxox

- Light, amor, ¿cuando le dirás lo del trabajo?  
- Espera Misa, mañana le diré.

xoxoxoxoxoxxo  
L's pov

Cuando llego a la casa de Teru toco como desesperado, los dos que me observaban vinieron tras de mi , y para colmo fingían que iban a otro lado, pero no por nada mis capacidades deductivas están sobre la media, aunque en esto del amor soy un tonto y se bloquean totalmente.

Escucho como barren unas hojas. ¡Seguramente es él!

No me he equivocado, ahí está él, totalmente de negro , mirando fijamente a las hojas que se lleva con la escoba.  
- ¡Teru!

No me dirige la mirada, sólo unas palabras que se entierran en mi como cuchillos.  
- ¿Estás feliz ahora? Vete con tu amado Light-kun para que te siga usando de juguete o te utilice como quiera.

¿Qué ha dicho? - ¡HEY MIKAMI! Creí que querías mi felicidad, ya la tengo, no podrías alegrarte por ello.  
- Claro imbecil, por eso te digo que vayas a ser su juguete. Chance y cuando vaya con Misa quiera hacer un trío.

Puedo ver que está molesto, realmente molesto

- ¡LIGHT - KUN...! Bueno, ¡él y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo! Y me alegra que haya recapacitado- Grito, aunque no haya necesidad de hacerlo.

Sigue mirando las hojas...

-L, algún día lo entenderás. Ten en cuenta, que no tengo resentimientos contra ti. Es más, te estimo. Pero no creo poder ayudarte más... Esto es algo de lo que tú te debes dar cuenta por ti mismo.  
-¿De qué me hablas?  
-Tranquilo, seguiré aquí... y también Mello y Matt.

Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Los dos están de mirones tras un árbol!

Y bueno, ha sido un día realmente extraño. Me alejé de la casa de Teru, sintiendo por primera vez un gran rencor hacia él. El hecho de que sea mayor no quiere decir que lo sepa todo, pero él cree que sí... ¡Es un engreído!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- ¡Hey L! ¿Quieres hacer equipo con Misa y conmigo?- Preguntó el castaño en la mañana.  
Me quedé pensativo, pero acepté sin dudarlo mucho.  
-Está bien.- Respondí.- Supongo será divertido.  
-¡Sí! - Gritó Amane, aplaudiendo como si fuese una niñita de preescolar.  
-De acuerdo, toma. Está será tu parte del trabajo.  
- ¿Y Amane y tú?  
- Ella y yo tenemos mucha tarea de sociología y no podremos centrarnos mucho en el proyecto, y verás...  
- Sí, lo entiendo... Váyanse y déjenme con esto. - Respondí algo molesto.  
- Gracias, tú sabes, las tareas y todo eso... Bueno, gracias Ryu. Es bueno contar contigo, ya te extrañaba.  
-¡OH GRACIAS RYU-CHAN!- Gritó la rubia tronando mis tímpanos.

"Esto es algo de lo que tú te debes dar cuenta por ti mismo..."

Ahora te entiendo, Mikami.

Leo las primeras líneas del trabajo, y salgo del salón. El maestro me reprende pero vuelve a su clase... Supongo que ya me da por un caso perdido, y no me importa.

"Tercero B"

Toco la puerta y pido permiso para que salga Mikami Teru. La maestra dice que espere cinco minutos, pero yo le comento que es algo urgente.  
-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunta arqueando la ceja, llena de curiosidad.  
- Le habla el orientador. Dijo que era urgente y que le diera el mensaje.  
- Ya veo, gracias chico. Teru vaya rápido.

El grupo decía:"uuu... Teru está en problemas".  
Cuando nos alejamos de ese molesto ambiente , él sólo dijo: No se trata del maestro Fujitaka, ¿verdad?

Lo abracé y él me devolvió el gesto. Pensé que me diría un "te lo dije" pero él no es de esa clase de personas.

"Te lo dije".

Mierda, lo ha dicho.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- No quiero ser usado.- Respondí. - Fui tan tonto, perdóname por no escucharte, es sólo que... Tú sabes lo que sentía por él y cuando me dijo que quería que hiciéramos las paces... me puse tan feliz que....

- ¡TE USÓ ESE IDIOTA!

La voz se me hacía desagradablemente conocida.  
Mikami y yo seguíamos abrazados y ahora estaba este loco.  
- Hey Mello. ¿Qué nunca entras a clases?- Le pregunté.  
No te incumbe, pero agradece que esté al tanto de ti.  
-¿Eh?¿Debería agradecer que me acoses?  
- Ejem... Si Yagami quiere un juego, le daremos un juego. ¿Verdad Matt?  
- Claro, cuenta con nosotros.

A dos meses de terminar el curso y ahora estaba en manos de el trío M...  
- ¡Somos los tres mosqueteros y el colao! - Gritó Matt. - Y planearemos venganza.  
- No le hagan daño, por favor.- Supliqué.  
- No te preocupes, le daré lo que se merece... Sólo no dejes que te pisotee. - Dijo Mello... Su mirada... Daba miedo

Amaba a Light, y eso me dolía; pero las palabras de Mello: "no dejes que te pisotee", me dieron valor, tengo dignidad y no permitiré que el la destroce.  
- ¡Hagámoslo!

_I REALLY DON'T MIND WHAT HAPPENS NOW AND THEN  
AS LONG AS YOU'LL BE MY FRIEND AT THE END_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground 

_DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE SUPE, TENIA QUE SER  
ALGO QUE HACER CONTIGO  
EN REALIDAD NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PASE AHORA Y DESPUÉS  
SIEMPRE QUE TU SEAS MI AMIGO AL FINAL  
SI ME VUELVO LOCO ENTONCES ME SEGUIRÍAS  
LLAMANDO SUPERMAN?  
SI ESTOY VIVO Y BIEN, ESTARÍAS  
AHÍ TOMANDO MI MANO  
TE CONSERVARÉ A MI LADO  
CON MI SUPERHUMANA FUERZA  
KRIPTONITA  
ME LLAMASTE FUERTE, ME LLAMASTE DÉBIL  
PERO AÚN ASÍ TUS SECRETOS GUARDARÉ  
TOMASTE POR BUENAS LAS VECES  
QUE NO TE DEJÉ SOLO  
TROPEZASTE, GOLPEASTE TU CABEZA,  
SI NO FUERA POR MI ESTARÍAS MUERTO  
TE LEVANTE Y TE PUSE DE VUELTA  
EN TIERRA FIRME _


	8. Mi escena inicia y termina contigo

El trabajo de física tenía que entregarse y la fecha límite era algo que amenazaba con devorarme. Fui a la sala de cómputo de la escuela ya que, desde que ese friki vino a mi casa no he podido usar mi computador. El maestro Rivers es muy estricto, así que el trabajo debe quedar excelente.

Pensé en lo que me dijeron: "no dejes que te pisotee".

Tienen razón, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas así, y el equipo ya quedó confirmado. Ellos fueron quienes me agregaron.

Llega el momento de hacer la caratula.

Amane Misa

Lawliet Elle

Yagami Light

Me parece curiosa la forma en la que han quedado escritos nuestros nombres. Me encuentro en medio de ellos como una interrupción; sé que así me ven. Mello, Mikami y Matt tratan de hacerme notar que las cosas están mal, y lo entiendo. Pero, ¡por Dios! No sé que hacer, en primer semestre estudié psicología y descubrí lo que es la "Ventana de Yohari y las percepciones del individuo". Yo no quiero que me tenga lástima y tampoco quiero que Light me odie. Tampoco quiero que Teru me odie, ni que Mello...

Mello...

Reviso mi celular y encuentro su número, ni siquiera sé porqué lo tengo, pero está escrito, lo tecleó y espero pacientemente hasta escuchar su voz.

- ¿Bueno?¿Mello?

Un silencio me incomoda, a continuación la comunicación se corta permitiéndome escuchar el ruido producido por el teléfono.

Termino el trabajo y falta solamente una hora para que inicie la clase de Rivers, el trabajo está terminado y solamente es cuestión de ir a la sala de impresión y pagar el importe. Todo está saliendo bien a excepción de la llamada, comienzo a guardar la información en mi memoria y entonces…

¡¿Qué demonios?!

¡debe ser una broma!

¡La computadora se ha reiniciado!

Le doy unos cuantos golpes que hacen que la encargada de la sala de cómputo; una chica joven y de aspecto indiferente, me reprenda. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tardé tres días en terminar el trabajo! ¡ No me puedes hacer esto!

- Lo lamento joven, su memoria tenía virus y tendrá que ser reiniciada junto con la computadora debido a que no desinfectó su memoria antes de ingresarla en la unidad. Tendrá que pagar los gastos

La encargada me señala el reglamento en el que se estipula que "Cualquier alumno que utilice la sala de cómputo debe vacunar su dispositivo de extracción de información antes de colocarlo en la unidad".

Nunca había visto eso, Ni siquiera sabía que había un reglamento.

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, lágrimas y desesperación, la miré fijamente esperando comprendiera mi situación. ¿Sabía acaso todo lo que había perdido?

La encargada tarareaba al ritmo del jazz que resonaba en la sala. Movía el pie siguiendo el ávido ritmo.

No, no lo sabía.

El incidente terminó con el decomiso de mi credencial de estudiante y el llenado de un formato que me hacía responsable por el daño en la computadora "9"; salí de la sala echando pestes. Estaba muerto.

Recuerdo que golpeé la pared, pensé en lo que le diría a mi equipo, pensé en la joda que tendría haciendo el examen final, pensé en muchas cosas, pensé en todo, menos en mis amigos...

Y uno de ellos me había visto salir de la sala de cómputo.

La clase aún no había comenzado cuando llegué al salón, podría decirse que venía como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Quería llorar, quería estrangular a la estúpida asistente de cómputo. ¿Por qué demonios contrataban veinteañeras que no sabían nada de computadoras?

Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, hasta que llegó él.

- ¿Terminaste el trabajo?

No respondí; lo que él interpreto como un rotundo "NO".

A continuación comenzó a vociferar como un loco; Misa lloraba, no quería repetir el curso. El grupo me miraba como al malo del cuento, seguramente pensaban. "aparte de gay un desgraciado"...

No esperé a que siguiera con su tonto discurso. Me salí del salón, unos dulces lograrían otorgarme un poco de la tranquilidad que había perdido; o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

No contaba con que Yagami saliera atrás de mi, seguido de su "Siempre fiel Misa".

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso Ryuzaki? ¿Se trata de una broma o algo así?

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos y sigo caminando, escucho los gritos de Amane: "Light, explícame: ¿Él iba a hacer el trabajo, o sólo querías pasar tiempo con él?". El tono en el que lo dice es como si intuyera que Yagami usó el trabajo como excusa para estar cerca de mi, lo que lo hace igual a mi.

Obviamente Light no toma eso muy bien, detiene su cacería y regresa a donde está Amane, ella abre los ojos pero se queda inmóvil. La mano de Yagami se eleva y Misa parece un ave, hechizada por el encanto de la serpiente.

Repentinamente la cara de Yagami se va de lado, todo su cuerpo cae pesadamente al suelo, Amane grita, el salón sale a ver lo ocurrido y entonces me veo.

He pateado a Yagami

La pareja no despega su mirada de mi, ella quiere llorar, él quiere matarme, cobro compostura; unas palabras salen de mi sin que las piense demasiado.

¿Sabes Light? Yo no soy un juguete, iba en serio contigo. Pero no puedo permitirlo...

Se queda en completo silencio, hace ademán de levantarse pero todo el peso de su caída quedo sobre su pierna

- Siempre te he estimado y he estado ahí para cuando lo necesites. Te apoyé, te di mi amistad y mi amor de manera incondicional. Pero no puedo permitir esto; si a mi no me quieres, ¡BIEN! Pero al menos no jodas por lo que yo me esforcé tanto. - La ira comenzaba a modificar mi voz, pero las palabras no se detenían. - Acepté el hecho de perderte para que pudieras alcanzar la felicidad con Amane. ¿Y así es como me agradeces? ¿Con un acto tan cobarde como intentar golpearla? Por favor. ¡No sigas decepcionándome!

Misa, Yagami… Todo el salón se quedó en silencio y yo… Bueno yo no quería seguir ahí.

Caminé sin saber a donde, a algún lado donde no tuviera que sufrir más decepciones, a algún lugar…

Entonces sentí una calidez que invadía mi espalda y gritos que aclamaban mi nombre.

Misa me abrazaba, lágrimas salían de sus ojos. el grupo estaba pasmado

- ¡Gracias Ryu-chan!

Traté de ignorarla, hice caso omiso de las alabanzas que algunos decían a mi nombre, de las disculpas que proferían por anteriores humillaciones… Ignoré a todos los que ahora pretendían ser mis amigos...

Yo ya tenía verdaderos amigos y no se encontraban en ese salón de clases.

Pero aún así yo estaba triste, no creía todo lo que había dicho; aquellas palabras que siempre había tenido el cuidado de ocultar habían salido como un torrente, aquello por lo que había luchado se había humillado de tal modo que sólo podía recibir mi lástima o tal vez mi indiferencia..

Quedaba una hora para que iniciara la clase de Física, aún podía hacer algo del trabajo.

Mientras caminaba escuché una canción en la radio de la cafetería, sin darme cuenta comencé a tararearla y las lágrimas que había contenido con anterioridad salieron mientras contemplaba el café que recién había comprado.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Light, en un patético intento de no reprobar el curso, bajó toda la información que pudo la información de la Frikipedia. Amane fue recibida en otro equipo.

¿Y yo?

Estaba tan decepcionado y furioso ese día que no entré a la clase de Rivers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Casi llega el final del semestre, y, por lo tanto las calificaciones. Para este momento yo ya estaba mentalmente preparado, iba realizar el examen de física, algo que pude sentir cuando Rivers me llamó al escritorio.

¡Sabía que estaba perdido!

No me daría un sermón, pero si me dejaría con la reprimenda de haber faltado el día de la entrega del trabajo.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que sacara un fólder negro y esbozara algo que parecía... ¿Una sonrisa?

- Buen trabajo Lawliet.

- ¿Eh?

Ok, acabo de ver al profesor Rivers sonreír y felicitarme por un trabajo que no entregué. ¿Qué clase de mundo distorsionado es este? Debo despertar.

Me entrega el fólder y yo lo abro.

¡¿Mi trabajo?! ¡Es el mismo trabajo que yo realicé en la computadora de la escuela! ¡Es el mismo que se borró aquél día! ¡Por Dios! ¡Es el mismo! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

El profesor parece poder leer mi mente ya que inmediatamente me da respuesta.

- Apareció en mi escritorio después de la clase y pensé que usted o alguno de sus amigos lo había dejado.

El fólder negro está algo desgastado y en una de las orillas pude ver una letra "M".

Sonreí, algo que Rivers no comprendió, me pide que regrese a mi asiento y continúa dando las calificaciones.

Yagami hizo el trabajo por su cuenta y fue reprendido por su falta de cooperación y la pésima calidad de su trabajo. "Parece que sólo le dio en copiar y pegar", dijo Rivers; algo que todo el grupo sabía que era cierto. Y lo que lo llevaría a realizar examen final y le quitaba su posición de "el mejor alumno de la preparatoria Kumori".

Con respecto a Amane, el estar en otro grupo la salvó de ir a extraordinario, pero no le dio la oportunidad de exentar el examen final.

Ese mismo día me reuní con el escuadrón M, les dí las gracias y me disculpé por ser tan tonto. Mikami me revolvió los cabellos, Matt seguía pegado a su consola portátil y Mello se mantenía a distancia.

"Todo era cuestión de que te dieras cuenta", comentó Mello y desvió la mirada, "para lograrlo necesitábamos presionarte un poco, esa era la única forma de que abrieras los ojos".

Después me enteré que Mello me había visto salir de la sala de cómputo, intrigado por mi expresión logró obtener algo de información de la señorita que atendía en la sala de cómputo, la que no dudó en dar los detalles de cómo había golpeado a la máquina. Después de eso, llamó a Matt para que rescatara los archivos, y Mikami, como el jefe de su grupo, tenía la facilidad de entrar a los despachos de los profesores. Esa fue la forma en la que cobraron venganza con Yagami, sabían que su mal temperamento podría ser de ayuda.

Hicimos las paces y algo de tranquilidad renacía en mi cabeza, llegué a mi casa… Y ahí estaba Yagami.

Me estaba esperando.

- ¿Quieres otra paliza? - Le pregunté con mi tono más indiferente, aunque mi corazón por alguna estúpida razón latía con fuerza.

- ¿No que no tenías el trabajo? - Preguntó tratando de conservar su "dignidad".

- No es asunto tuyo. - Respondí girando la llave de mi casa.

Light colocó su mano en el dintel de la puerta y entró tras de mi, su mirada no se despegaba de mi, parecía más la mirada de una bestia que la de un humano.

- Terminé con Misa, ella no quiere saber nada de mi.

- No me extraña. - Respondí.

- ¿Pero no lo entiendes? Tú eres el que dice que nos reunió, ¡pero eres el responsable de que nuestra relación terminara!

Lo miro incrédulo. - ¿Ya terminaste o te seguirás humillando?

Está sorprendido y se quedó dudando sobre lo que iba a responder a tal afrenta.

- Espera. ¿Dónde está la amistad y todas esas jaladas que decías?

No respondí.

- Decías que me querías y que hacías todo por mi bien. ¿Y ahora?

- No me jodas Yagami. Vete de aquí, quizás algún día , muy, pero muy lejano te perdone. Hasta que ese día llegue, no te metas en mi camino.

Cierro la puerta y por poco le aplasto la mano, puso el pie para interceptarme, de igual modo seguí cerrando la puerta.

Hemos tomado caminos diferentes y no volverán a cruzarse

Mi madre me preguntó a que se debía el escándalo, le dije que era un vendedor ambulante y ella profirió maldiciones contra esos tipos, los odia y sé que para que deje de hacer preguntas debo mencionar "vendedor ambulante" y así, o pierde todo el interés en la persona que pueda tocar la puerta o sale con la escoba y un cuchillo de carnicero.

Subí a mi cuarto y tomé la guitarra, a mi parecer toqué la canción que escuché en la mañana, omitiendo el detalle que no me sabía los acordes. Al momento de comenzar a tocar los perros del vecindario me hicieron coro de una forma que, si no hubiera estado deprimido la habría considerado cómica.

Tenía que sacarme este asqueroso sentimiento… 6 años de amistad que desaparecían como una bofetada…

_Si la hipocresía es una enfermedad mortal, por que sé que alguien morirá esta noche.. y eres tú._

_Te has convertido en lo que sueles criticar y todavía hablas de ponerme en mi lugar._

_Pregúntate en donde estás tú._

_Tuvimos algo grande, o en realidad pequeño, pero era nuestro_

_¿Dónde estás tú?_

_…_

_Por brindarte mi amistad, y darte mi lealtad ¿Dónde estás tú?_

_Y cada vez que vienes es igual._

_La felicidad de verme caer no te la voy a dar._

_La respuesta que, tú esperas de mí. La voy a guardar..._

Sonó el timbre.

- ¡No estoy para nadie! - Grité.

Canté un poco más hasta que me quedé dormido, me gustaría despertar de este sueño con pintas de pesadilla.

oOoOOooOoOOoOOooOoOOOo

La madre del chico de las ojeras salió a recibir a la "agradable visita" con el cuchillo en mano. -Esos malditos vendedores no saben cuando rendirse. - Masculló; su hijo ya había recibido la visita de uno de esos vendedores y se había puesto melancólico.

La Sra. Lawliet abrió la puerta y vio a alguien que conocía muy bien.

- Hola Teru, ¡qué placer tenerte aquí! - Mintió.

- Gracias Señora. Vine a ver a Ryuzaki.

- Oh, ¿aún sigue manejando ese tonto apodo en la escuela? ¿Por qué no le gustará su nombre si es tan bonito?

Teru se contuvo las ganas de decirle que el nombre que le había puesto a su hijo no era para nada masculino, pero se las contuvo. Y desvió el tema.

- Vengo a hablar con él.

- Temo que se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó con los guitarrazos.

- Oh...

La madre y el muchacho escucharon un poco más de la guitarra.

- Tiene buena voz. - Dijo el joven.

- Sí, aunque es un pésimo guitarrista. - Dijo la madre esbozando una sonrisa.

- Sí, de eso no hay duda. Bueno, vine a ver como estaba, pero creo que quiere estar solo.

- Perdona a mi hijo, a veces es así.

- No se preocupe, lo veré después.

- ¿Quieres que le de un mensaje?

- No .nada en particular.

El joven de gafas se despidió de la Sra. Lawliet, caminó por las oscuras calles y apretó con fuerza el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

Su madre había sido transferida al Norte por motivos de trabajo. Comenzarían la mudanza a finales del ciclo escolar.


	9. Show must go on

Después del incidente de Yagami, pasé más tiempo con el escuadrón M; claro está que, como había retado a Yagami y le había dado su merecido alguno que otro, quería ser mi amigo. Pero yo no podía olvidar que eran la misma clase de personas que anteriormente se habían deleitado humillándome por que Misa inició esa moda.

Estúpidos borregos, yo no quiero ser amigo de sujetos así, por lo tanto me reuní con mis verdaderos amigos, a los cuales, por cierto, les arruinaba su nombre de grupo. Pero no hubo problema: gracias a mi lo cambiaron a "los tres mosqueteros y el colao", sugerencia de Matt. Nos reuníamos todos los días. Con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo que estaríamos juntos se reduciría, yo no me percataba de ello. Todo fue gracias a un día en el que platicábamos como de costumbre y salió el tema a conversación.

- ¿Qué van a hacer terminando la preparatoria?

La pregunta me llenó de nostalgia, comprendí que mis amigos estaban a un nivel superior al mío y que este en realidad era su último año en la escuela, mientras que yo todavía tendría que cursar tercero... Lo malo de todo es que el año iba a terminar y la ilusión que yo tenía por cursar el año siguiente era la nostalgia de mis amigos... Mis verdaderos amigos...

- No lo sé. - Respondió Mello contemplando las nubes. - Probablemente me meta a algo de Derecho, la carrera siempre me ha gustado y no tiene que ver con matemáticas, números o física.

- Lo dices por que terminaste odiando todo eso gracias al maestro Rivers. ¿Verdad?- Agregó Matt, sonriendo y dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¡Cállate Idiota!- Respondió Mello devolviendo rápidamente el golpe. Solo que en la cabeza de Matt.

Teru y yo reímos ante tan graciosa escena.

- ¿Tú que estudiarás? - preguntó Mello al recién golpeado.

- Hmm, no lo sé realmente. Me gustan mucho las computadoras pero la carrera es realmente saturada. También he pensado hacerme una estrella de rock, pero creo que el mundo aún no está listo para mi..

- Sí. - Interrumpí. - Nuestros oídos aún son muy frágiles y escuchar tus alaridos nos dejaría sordos.

- Muy gracioso zombie.- Respondió. - Pero ya que lo de las computadoras no es posible, pienso que lo mejor es seguir un sueño que tenía de chico y estudiar medicina.

¿Medicina? - Preguntamos a coro.

- Sí, así es. Siempre me ha gustado... aunque no lo ande gritando a los cuatro vientos como Teru.

- Jaja, es cierto.

- ¿Y tú Teru?

- No le preguntes. - Agregó Mello dándole un codazo a Matt. - Ya sabemos que quiere estudiar desde que entró a primero.

- ¡Quiero ser maestro!

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEE?

Los tres estábamos boquiabiertos, Mikami Teru, el mismo que siempre estaba predicando sus ideales de justicia, él que nunca se perdía la hora del congreso y programas de ese estilo salía con semejante idea. ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Teru y qué habían hecho con él?

- ¿PERO, POR QUÉ?

- Jaja, ¿no le entienden muchachos? El derecho es algo que sólo sirve para cubrir las caras de los delincuentes más sofisticados, la política es solamente un juego sucio y muy bien disfrazado. Yo quiero un mundo en el que todo sea mejor y sé que para lograrlo debería inculcar valores a los cimientos, y eso es al población en general... Si quisiera aniquilar el mal, no tengo que acabar con los malvados, tengo que hacer que las personas alberguen bondad en su corazón , y eso es algo que un maestro puede hacer.

La convicción en Teru nos demostró que estaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía, a diferencia de nosotros, él siempre tenía sus ideales en claro. Por eso lo admiro, estoy feliz de haber encontrado buenos amigos como él, como Mello, como Matt.

- Hey, esa nube tiene forma de perro. - Agregó Matt, rompiendo el hipnotizador silencio.

- Jaja, ¿lo dices por que se parece a tí? - Respondió Mello, y de un jalón lo tumbó de nueva cuenta en el pasto.

Ese día, los cuatro tumbados en el piso, miramos las nubes y según nosotros le hallábamos forma, cuando en realidad , la forma que ellos hallaban era la de su futuro.

- ¿Tú a qué te quieres dedicar L?

La nube que pasaba tenía forma de un castor o es que mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse debido a la tristeza que me embargaba por esta conversación... Cuando este año terminara todos tomarían caminos distintos... Y yo seguiría aquí, mirando el tiempo pasar y deseando encontrar la dirección apropiada.

Sentí una mano cálida que se posó en mis cabellos, revolviéndolos como si fuesen los de un niño pequeño y otra mano que se posaba firmemente en mi hombro.

Cuando puse atención vi a mis amigos, la mano que se posaba en mis cabellos era la de Mikami y la otra era la de Mello, Matt tenía sus manos ocupadas en un cigarrillo pero no me quitaba la vista de encima.

- Cualquier decisión que tomes, ten en cuenta que estaremos apoyándote.

No recuerdo bien como terminó el día, sólo sé que mis ojos se pusieron rojos de que contuve las ganas de llorar, esa tristeza, ese sentimiento...

Fue el mismo que tuve al enterarme de la futura partida de Teru

xoxoxoxoxox

Finalmente, llegó el día de la graduación. Mello dio las palabras finales y todo el público aplaudió, fui el único de segundo que estuvo ahí en la despedida. Mis amigos iban de traje y parecía que se había trazado la brecha entre estudiantes y profesionistas. Parecía que ellos pertenecían a otro mundo, tal vez era por que dejaban atrás lo que había ocurrido en estos tres años, tal vez por que después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, ahora no tendrían que regresar de nuevo a este edificio... Me parecía curioso el cambio en el tiempo, cuando entraron probablemente pensaron que estarían una eternidad y ahora , todo terminaba. Pero yo era incapaz de comprenderlo, me faltaba vivirlo por mi mismo. De lo que estaba seguro es de que en un año más comprendería perfectamente este sentimiento.

Mello bajó del estrado al terminar su discurso, tropezó con Yagami. "¿Y a ti quién te invitó?", le preguntó haciendo que este último se alejara prontamente y desapareciera de la ceremonia.

Llegó a donde estábamos todos. Tarareaba una canción, que yo conocía muy bien, ya que fue la que le escuché tocar el mismo día que me besó.

Pero el que la identificó fue Matt, el cual casi gritó el nombre de la rola señalando a Mello.

- Estás cantando la de "Die die my darling" de Metallica.

Al parecer esa canción la interpretaba cada que estaba molesto, pero en esta ocasión sonreía.

- Me gustaría más que L la cantara. - Murmuró Mello interrumpiendo su canción.

No entendí a que se refería con esto, hasta que vi a Light, el cual seguramente me buscaba para hacer las paces, aprovechando mi posible "sentimentalismo" ya que mis amigos iban a graduarse.

Ahora entendía las estrofas…

_Die die die my darling!!!! Don't utter say a word/_

_Muere, muere, muere cariño, no digas ni una sola palabra._

_Die die die my darling, shut up your pretty mouth I'll be seeing you, I'll be seeing you…. IN HELL!!!_

_Muere, muere, muere cariño; te estaré viendo, te estaré viendo … En el infierno!!!_

Don't Cry to me oh baby! / no vengas a llorarme

- ¡Cántala Maldito! - Ordenó Mello jalándome de la sudadera.

- ¡Sí, quiero escucharte para ver si no te mueres de hambre cantando! - Agregó un entusiasmado Matt.

Light se fue de la ceremonia.

El día todavía era largo.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia vi como todos los grupos se dispersaban, los amigos tomaban caminos diferentes.

Algunos reían, otros lloraban, abrazos por aquí, declaraciones de personas a las cuales la despedida les daba el valor de decir lo que no habían podido por tres años.

Vaya, realmente me sentía fuera de lugar.

Cuando estuvimos reunidos los cuatro mosqueteros, acordamos que iríamos a algún lado para festejar, que en las vacaciones nos pondríamos de acuerdo, que la pasaríamos bien, promesas y más promesas... no necesitábamos darnos número telefónico o dirección, en poco tiempo ya sabíamos todo eso.

- Bueno, entonces creo que esto es el "adiós".- Comentó Mello a sus camaradas.

- Preferiría llamarlo un "hasta pronto". - agregó Matt.

Se dieron un abrazo y palmadas en la espalda, luego vinieron por Teru y por mi. Recuerdo que Mello me dijo que no cubriera su traje con mis lágrimas por que lo podría decolorar...

Comprendí finalmente que este era el último año que los vería en la escuela, que a partir de ahora las veces que nos veíamos iban a desaparecer y que sus ocupaciones nos alejarían...

Sentí nuevamente que revolvían mi cabellera, voltee , vi a Teru. Lo abracé.

Lloré y creo que él hizo lo mismo, su familia se mudaría al norte y las veces que nos veríamos serían más escasas.

- Hey L, me enteré que tienes una buena voz. Ya que no nos cantaste la de Metallica, ¿por qué no nos cantas algo de despedida? - Sugirió Matt.

Dirigí la mirada al grupo, Teru se hizo el distraído, seguramente algo les había dicho y por eso estaban tan insistentes.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo mudo Matt me tomaba de los hombros, insinuándome que Mello iría por la guitarra.

- No me quiero ir sin escucharte. - Agregó Mello con la guitarra ente manos.

Mi voz resonaba y la guitarra de Mello daba el sentimiento que yo quería expresar, ya nada más me importaba, ni Light, ni a Misa, ni a la escuela que tanto me jodía... Terminaba un curso para ellos. Pero, ¿y yo?

¡Vamos! Tendría que ser fuerte. Sólo se trataba de un año.. Y haría lo posible para reunirnos de nuevo.

_Empty spaces - what are we living for_

_ Espacios vacíos - ¿para qué vivimos?_

_Abandoned places - I guess we know the score_

_ Lugares abandonados - Creo que sabemos lo que pasa_

_On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for..._

_Sigue y sigue, ¿alguien sabe qué estamos buscando?..._

_Another hero, another mindless crime_

_Otro héroe, otro crímen descerebrado_

_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

_Tras la cortina, en la pantomima_

_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore_

_Mantén la fila, ¿alguien quiere seguir aceptándolo?_

_The show must go on_

_El espectáculo debe continuar_

_Inside my heart is breaking_

_En mi interior mi corazón se está rompiendo_

_My make - up may be flaking_

_Mi maquillaje puede estar desconchándose_

_But my smile still stays on_

_Pero mi sonrisa todavía sigue_

El amor va y viene, me ha dolido el aprenderlo. Veo a Teru... ¿Me he enamorado de él? No lo sé, pero lo mejor para ambos será seguir nuestro camino....

Mello, él me dijo que me amaba y hasta el final siguió firme en sus palabras, lo rechacé por que amaba a Light, pero aún así, me ha ayudado en tantas ocasiones.

Definitivamente el amor es algo complicado...

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance_

_Cualquier cosa que pase, lo dejaré al destino_

_Another heartache, another failed romance_

_Otro dolor de cabeza, otro romance fallido_

_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_

_Sigue y sigue, ¿alguien sabe para qué estamos viviendo?_

_I guess I'm learning (I'm learning learning learning)_

_Creo que estoy aprendiendo (He aprendiendo, aprendiendo, aprendiendo)_

_I must be warmer now_

_Debo ser más cálido ahora…_

_Outside the dawn is breaking_

_Afuera el amanecer se está deshaciendo_

_But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_

_Pero en la oscuridad del interior, sufro para ser libre_

_The show must go on, yeah yeah_

_El espectáculo debe continuar, yeah_

_Ooh, inside my heart is breaking_

_Ooh, en mi interior mi corazón se está rompiendo_

_My make - up may be flaking_

_Mi maquillaje puede estar desconchándose_

_But my smile still stays on_

_Pero mi sonrisa todavía sigue_

_Yeah yeah, whoa wo oh oh_

_Yeah yeah, whoa wo oh oh_

Pero hay algo de lo que deberíamos estar seguros...

¡NO ME RENDIRÉ!¡Y SÉ QUE ELLOS TAMPOCO!

_The show must go on (go on, go on, go on) yeah yeah_

_El espectáculo debe continuar (continuar, continuar, continuar) yeah yeah_

_Lo enfrentaré con una sonrisa_

_I'm never giving in_

_Nunca me rendiré_

_On - with the show_

_Adelante - con el espectáculo_

_…_

_Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill_

_Ooh, encabezaré el reparto, estaré por delante_

_I have to find the will to carry on_

_Tengo que encontrar el modo de continuar_

_On with the show_

_Adelante con el espectáculo_

La vida es un espectáculo, y hay que seguirlo...

Los guitarrazos se detuvieron.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los ex-alumnos lloraban. Teru, Matt, hasta el mismísimo Mello, y otros que parecían ser insensibles también tenían los ojos vidriosos.

- Realmente tienes una buena voz. - Susurró Mello mientras dejaba la guitarra para abrazarme.

Terminó nuestra presentación y fuimos a la casa de Teru a continuar con la celebración, bebimos un poco, pero cuidé mantenerme en mi juicio en esta ocasión.

Contemplé cada detalle de la casa de Teru y lo atesoré en mi memoria, guardaré este momento como el más preciado recuerdo.

Sé que en el futuro nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse, pero no puedo esperar para ello, ... creo que, tengo que darle una ayuda al destino.

~te amo Mello~

Sin pensarlo y sin dar muestras de ello lo besé, sentí como se puso nervioso pero me correspondió en el acto.

- Me alegra que hallas encontrado a la persona indicada. - Comentó Teru, sonriendo.

- Te advierto que Mello tiene un genio de los mil demonios. - Agregó Matt en un tono divertido.

xoxoxoxoxox

Y así es amigos míos, creo que finalmente hallé la felicidad del modo que menos me lo esperaba.

¿Será esto un final feliz? ¿O un maravilloso comienzo?

No lo sé...

Hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse... Deseo poder verlos en mis sueños...

~If I see you in my dreams~

FIN


	10. Agradecimientos

Gracias a todos por seguir hasta el final en esta historia.

Tanto la autora, como una servidora (disque editora... Sin comentarios... jeje), les agradecemos a todos los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios.

Sigan todas nuestras historias, tanto en esta página, como en Amor Yaoi.

Atte.:

Mustard, y Vegenisennawa.

Tschüss!!


End file.
